riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lillie: F-65 North American Tour
Lillie: F-65 North American Tour is a tour featuring Saint Vitus in support of their eighth studio album Lillie: F-65 with Weedeater and Sourvein as direct support for the majority of the tour (Though those two bands would both do a string of dates surrounding the tour together.) The tour was sponsored by Scion A/V. Background On 30 July 2012 it was announced by a host of websites that Saint Vitus would be doing a full North American tour in support of their eighth studio album Lillie: F-65, right after a tour of Europe in support of the album, with the first date featuring all three bands on 14 September 2012. Weedeater and Sourvein also announced a 2012 tour with dates of their own before and after the tour.The ObeliskAccessed 14 August 2017 In support of the tour, Scion A/V also released a 12" LP entitled Saint Vitus Live with three recorded songs from earlier that year, sold at some dates but also given away with enough merchandise bought. Notably this was also the final Weedeater tour to feature the original lineup. On 5 October 2012 after the band's set, Keith Kirkum quit Weedeater following personal conflicts with the band. This shortened the band's set as Weedeater were forced to use fill-in drummers for the remaining dates, including future drummer Travis "T-Boogie" Owen and Henry Vasquez. On at least one known date (Doomslang) T-Roy Medlin also joined the band on-stage for "Time Served". Dates *8 September - The Jinx, Savannah, GA (Weedeater only) *9 September - 50 Yard Line, Summerville, SC (Weedeater only) *10 September - Burro Bar, Jacksonville, FL (Weedeater only) *11 September - Backbooth, Orlando, FL (Weedeater only) *13 September - Bottletree, Birmingham, AL (Weedeater only) *14 September - Rev Room, Little Rock, AR (With Rwake, Yob; No Sourvein) *15 September - Hi-Tone Cafe, Memphis, TN *16 September - Exit/In, Nashville, TN *18 September - Masquerade, Atlanta, GA *19 September - Lincoln Theatre, Raleigh, NC *20 September - Kingdom, Richmond, VA *21 September - V Club, Huntington, WV *22 September - Buster's, Lexington, KY (Doomslang) *23 September - Rex Theater, Pittsburgh, PA *24 September - Middle East Downstairs, Cambridge, MA *25 September - Saint Vitus Bar, Brooklyn, NY *27 September - The Black Cat, Washington, DC *28 September - Best Buy Theater, New York, NY (With Down; No Weedeater or Sourvein) *28 September - Northstar Bar, Philadelphia, PA (Weedeater and Sourvein only) *29 September - Grog Shop, Cleveland, OH *30 September - Bottom Lounge, Chicago, IL *1 October - Triple Rock Social Club, Minneapolis, MN *2 October - Granada Theater, Lawrence, KS *3 October - Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO *4 October - Urban Lounge, Salt Lake City, UT *5 October - Neurolux, Boise, ID *6 October - Fall Into Darkness Festival, Portland, OR *7 October - The Highline, Seattle, WA *9 October - The Independent, San Francisco, CA *10 October - Bootleg Theater, Los Angeles, CA *11 October - Harlow's, Sacramento, CA *12 October - The Atrium at the Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA *14 October - The Constellation Room, Santa Ana, CA *15 October - Nile Theater, Mesa, AZ *16 October - Launchpad, Albuquerque, NM *18 October - Beauty Bar, Austin, TX *19 October - Bond's 007 Rock Bar, San Antonio, TX *20 October - La Grange, Dallas, TX (No Vitus) *22 October - Fitzgerald's, Houston, TX (No Vitus) *23 October - One Eyed Jack's, New Orleans, LA (No Vitus) *25 October - Tremont Music Hall, Charlotte, NC (No Vitus) *26 October - The Hideaway, Johnson City, TN (No Vitus) *27 October - Soapbox, Wilmington, NC (Weedeater Only) Lineup Saint Vitus * Wino - Vocals * Dave Chandler - Guitar * Mark Adams - Bass * Henry Vasquez - Drums Weedeater * Dixie - Bass, Lead Vocals * Shep - Guitar, Vocals on "Time Served" * Keko - Drums Sourvein * T.Roy - Vocals * Cool Clyde - Drums * Todd Kiessling - Bass * JC Fari - Guitar Songs Performed Note: This isn't an exact setlist from date to date but a list of known songs performed by each respective band throughout the tour. Saint Vitus *Blessed Night *I Bleed Black *War Is Our Destiny *Let Them Fall *The Bleeding Ground *The Troll *Living Backwards *The Waste of Time *Dependence *Clear Windowpane *White Stallions *Thirsty and Miserable (Black Flag) *Saint Vitus *Dying Inside *Born Too Late Weedeater *Hammerhandle *Mancoon *Turkey Warlock *Jason.... The Dragon *God Luck and Good Speed *Wizard Fight *Monkey Junction *For Evan's Sake *Time Served *Gimme Back My Bullets (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *Weed Monkey *Bull (Oct. 6) Sourvein *Imperial Bastard *Blizzard *Shipwrecked *Uneasy *Seamerchant *Gemini *Fangs *Dirty South External Links *Obelisk Article References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Wino Category:Dave Chandler Category:Mark Adams Category:Henry Vasquez Category:Dixie Dave Collins Category:Dave Shepherd Category:Keith Kirkum Category:T-Roy Medlin Category:Sourvein Category:Weedeater Category:Saint Vitus Category:USA